User blog:Derpÿÿ/OHHHH NEW OC BISHES
Ohohohoohohohoh.... Wanna mate dis one Lady ;D Made a random Stone Wolf owo If any Pack wants to take me, just ask me owo If no Pack wants me, then I will be a loner ouo Alright, here is a bio of him~ ''Saxum Age: Over 1000 years (You will find in backstory why), still looks young, thou Gender: Male Species: Stone Wolf Mate: None Crush: None Pups: None Mother: Hiyory WAT NOT MY FAULT I LIKE NORAGAMI OKE?! Father: Died in a fight (Before Saxum was even born) Sisters: Kaynen Brothers: None Pack: None (Yet?) Rank: Loner Personality: Gentle, kinda shy, can be very calm but aggressive in real battles, can be really serious, is loyal to his friends, family (And Pack if I join one) Appearance/Screenshot: Backstory: Saxum lived happy with his family. They were loners. Saxum liked alot to hang with his older sister, Kaynen. She was always training Saxum so he will become a strong wolf. His sister also had powers, earth powers. Everything was alright, until their mother, Hiyory came back and told them the news; the Realms will end. Both were shocked and didnt know what to say. It was getting dark outside, so they went inside their den to sleep. Saxum remembered what his friend told him; '''I heard, that the MoonPool will save us. Hey! What about we meet eachother this night and go there, to see if its true? Or are you a coward?'. "... Kaynen?" Saxum asked. "Yes?" His sister woke up and answered. "I... Will go outside to drink water... Is that alright...?" "Ok, dont stay there too much, we gotta wake up tomorrow to train." Kaynen said then closed her eyes and fell asleep. Saxum ran out of the cave to meet his friend. He was waiting for Saxum at the MoonPool. "Ready for the charm?" He asked "What? A charm? I thought you said the MoonPo- Whatever..." Saxum said "Alright, an elder wolf that seemed really boring told me this charm" His friend said "Wait, didnt he say to DONT do this charm?!" Saxum looked at his friend narrowing his eyes a bit "Blah blah blah, who cares?! He said it will save us, now, go near the MoonPool and look into the water" "What?!" Saxum said shocked "Or are you a coward?" He giggled "Am not!" He said angry then goes near the MoonPool and looks at the water "Alright alright, now, while looking at it, think about... Umm... I dont know... Think about a stone or whatever. Saxum kept looking at the water and thought about what his friend said; a stone. Slowly, Saxum started to dont feel his tail and hind legs "Huh...? D-Dente! DO SOMETHING!" He looked at his tail and his hind legs that were slowly turning into stone, making him look like a statue. Dente ran away, thinking that he will turn into stones too. Saxum started to dont feel everything but his neck and head. Slowly, he didnt feel his neck. "No! Please, stop! DENTE COME BACK AND DO SOMETHI-" He couldnt say his last word, his head turned into stone too. Next morning, his mother and sister were looking for him the whole morning. They didnt find any little clue that would lead them to Saxum. Later that day, they remebered; Today the Realms will end. In the evening, it really happened. Some died, some survived. Saxum, was still a wolf-shaped 'statue'. <1000 years later> The charm broke. Saxum started to break to pieces. Soon, there were many stone pieces laying on the ground. They started floating in the air, forming a wolf. The eyes of the stone wolf started glowing white. The wolf fell on the ground and woke up. His eyes stopped glowing and turned black. The wolf was Saxum, but he looked different- He was a Stone Wolf. He was all grey, instead of fur his pelt was out of stones, so was his whole body. Moss and little leaves were hanging on him. Saxum felt weird, so he went to the pool to see if something is wrong with him. "What the-" He looked at his reflection shocked "Am I... Am I out of STONE?! But... Thats not even..." He stepped back "Wait... The charm! It really worked!" He walked away and looked around "Whoa... This place is so... Changed..." He went out to explore the world. END :D Oh my I swear if this didnt take at least one hour... Category:Blog posts